The present invention relates generally to shipping containers and, more particularly, to multipurpose containers that may be folded into various configurations to accommodate different size items. Typically, shipping and storage containers come in limited sizes and shapes with integration of multiple pieces often required. This results in larger-than-necessary containers being utilized with the excess interior space being absorbed by filler material.
It is desirable, therefore, to have an adjustable shipping container that is capable of accommodating a variety of different sized items without having to add additional pieces.